


Will you be here?

by Mile9213



Series: I cried while I wrote this [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Doctor Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship Issues, inspired: grey's anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a much needed conversation. Can they save their relationship or is it too late?





	Will you be here?

As Castiel gets home Dean is sitting on their couch. He seems to wait for something or someone.

„Hey Cas.“ The green eyed man greets him without a smile or sparkle in his eyes. „I think we need to talk, don‘t we?“ He smiles sadly.

„Yeah,“ Castiel says. He knew this was coming, but he hoped he had a little bit more time.

„Cas, what is going on?“ 

„Nothing,“ Castiel shrugs. He doesn‘t want to have this talk. Not now.

„Then why are you barely home?“ Dean looks straight into Cas‘s eyes, searching for an answer, which would magically make everything better. He doesn‘t find one.

„I just have to work a lot. That‘s all.“ Dean isn‘t satisfied with this answer.

„So much that you can‘t pick up your phone or come home for an entire week?“

„Yeah.“

Dean sighs. „Cas, I just...“

„Just what?“ Castiel asks challenging, which makes the other man look up in surprise. There is a question in his eyes, but Castiel ignores it. „If you want to break up with me so you can see other people, just do it. End it, if that‘s what you want.“

„I can‘t.“ Dean smiles and looks at him with a mixture of love and sadness in his eyes. 

„Sure you can.“ Castiel says angrily. His dad left him. His sister left him. His entire goddamn family left him. People who were important to him left him. Leaving him isn‘t difficult. He knows that from experience. „Here‘s how it goes. „Castiel, I don‘t want to see you anymore. Castiel, I don‘t love you anymore“.

The other man stands up. „Castiel… I do love you.“  
Dean touches his cheek and carress it with his thumb. „Don‘t you see? Don‘t you understand?“ Dean whispers and shakes his head in disbelieve. He looks so vulnerable and sad, his eyes flicker from one blue eye to the other.

„You‘re the love of my life. I can‘t leave you.“ Dean shrugs and hides his hands in his jeans pockets. „But you‘re constantly leaving me.“ The green eyed man shakes his head like this gesture would make the statement less true.

„You walk away when you want, you come back when you want. Not everyone. Not your friends. But you leave me.“ He looks up, there are tears in his eyes and Castiel hates himself a little more. „So I‘m asking you, if you don‘t see a future for us, if you‘re not in this… Please… please just end it because I can‘t.“ Dean shakes his head again. „I can‘t. I‘m in it. Put me out of my misery.“ Dean pleads and Castiel has never seen him so sad and heartbroken.

„I-I...How…?“ Castiel stutters. How could Dean still love him? He was and is a horrible human being. Enough people have said him that.  
But Dean… He doesn‘t see him as a horrible person. After all this time, after all the fights and the hate, he is still standing there and wants to have him in his life. He still loves him. „Dean, I-“

Suddenly Castiel‘s pager interrupts them. Cas wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at it. „They need me at the hospital.“ He whispers.

„Cas-“

„Will you be here when I come back? Please? Don‘t leave.“ Now is Castiel the one who pleads.

Dean doesn‘t say anything. He just stands there, looking at Cas like he wants to understand every little thought he ever had. Maybe he wants to, Castiel isn‘t sure.

„Okay.“ Dean says after a few moments.

„Okay?“

„Okay, I‘ll be here when you come back.“ Dean smiles.

„Okay.“ Castiel smiles and he knows that Dean understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading this :D Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it! :D


End file.
